1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a tube protecting device for covering a plurality of tube pipings to protect the same in a motor vehicle or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When tubes for fuel supply and/or tubes for brake oil are arranged through the bottom portion of a vehicle body in a motor vehicle, these tubes must be protected from flying stones and spashes of mud, which are spattered by tires.
In many vehicles, as a means for obviating this problem, a tube protector made of metal or synthetic resin is secured thereto.
There are three procedures of mounting the above-described protector. In a first procedure, the tube pipings are first fixed to the vehicle, and thereafter, the protector is mounted to the vehicle. In a second procedure, the tube pipings are first fixed to the vehicle, and, the protector is provisionally fastened to the tubes, and thereafter, secured to the vehicle. In a third procedure, the protector is provisionally fastened to the tube pipings in advance, and then, the tube pipings are fixed to the vehicle, respectively.
The first and the second procedures present such a disadvantage that, since the two mounting steps are required, the operation is complicated and fastening portions are increased in number, whereby the manufacturing cost is raised.
According to the third procedure, a single step suffices. However, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open (Kokai) Nos. 53181/1982 and 35783/1984 (Refer to FIG. 7) for example, the protector 1 is provisionally fastened to the tube 2 such that the tube 2 is embraced by a cut piece 4. Since this cut piece 4 is integrally extended from the interior of the protector 1 made of synthetic resin through a hinge 3, the protector 1 tends to fall off due to the breakage and the like of the hinge 3 and to be shifted in position.